


Bound

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Job, Bondage, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Rec, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Anon asked:So i read your edging fic and loved the way you write so i was wondering if you could do some victor bondage yuuri s/m edition please.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any bondage or s/m in my life, but i tried lol for that reason I didn't want to write anything too hardcore as far as the theme goes.   
> But I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!  
> I have a lot more fun request to finish, and some multi chapter fics in the works.

“V-Viktor…” Yuuri called out. He couldn’t see anything, the blind fold had surely prevented that. “What are you doing now?”

“Shhh, what did we agree on Yuuri?”

Yuuri bit his lip before speaking. “No asking question, no speaking unless asked.” He repeated fidgeting.

He was on the bed, arms bound to the bed frame above him. He was already stripped of his clothes and the cool air on his cock had his legs shaking.

“And just to check, do you remember about the safe words.”

“Yes.”

“If I do or say something that hurts you physically or mentally, and you want to stop, what do you say?”

“Red.” His voice cracked, he was nervous.

“Good boy. Do you promise you’ll be honest with me when it is too much?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Yuuri could hear Viktor walking around the room, but he was unsure of what was going to happen. Viktor had asked if they could do something a little different in the bedroom. Yuuri, eager to explore many things with Viktor, had agreed. Even when Viktor had told him that he wanted to try bondage along with S and M he had no qualms about it. Though at first Yuuri didn’t even know how to respond, he wasn’t sure if he would enjoy it. He and Viktor had discussed it thoroughly, researching everything they needed to know together. In the end, Yuuri had consented to it.

Yuuri’s heart jumped when he felt the bed dip, before a cold hand took a firm grip on his member.

“Look at you, I haven’t even touched you yet.” He could tell Viktor was smiling. “Are you that eager for me?” he stroked him slowly.

“Yes, please Viktor.”  The loss of his sight was making everything so…sensitive. He could feel the pre-cum leaking out from the tip of his cock. Viktor used his thumb to smear it down his shaft, before picking up the speed of his strokes.

“You want me to relieve you Yuuri?” He squeezed the leaking member between his fingers, making Yuuri’s toes curl.

“Y-yes.” Yuuri thrusted into his hand. “Please.”

“Such good manners Yuuri.” He stilled his hand and Yuuri whimpered at the loss of friction. “But I’m not ready for you to come yet.”

Yuuri tossed his head back with a cry. He felt Victor leave the bed again. He could hear him undressing, he knew the sound enough to be able to recognize it, and then he was on the bed again, as fast he had left.

Yuuri let out a small grunt as Viktor straddled his chest. He was lighter than Yuuri had expected, but it wasn't comfortable and made breathing a tad difficult.  “Vikt-“ he started but was silenced by feeling of Viktor’s cock pressed against his cheek. He could feel its heat and weight twitching against him.

“Open wide.” Viktor pried his mouth open with his fingers before slipping his hard cock into the hot cavern. Yuuri was surprised that all this was causing such a reaction from Viktor. 

He couldn’t do much with his hands tied and Viktor sitting on his chest. It was less like a blow job and more like Viktor fucking into his mouth at a steady pace. Yuuri did his best to wrap his tongue around the member, tracing the veins and lapping at the head when Viktor pulled out. He hummed around it, his own cock twitching, aching to be touched.

Viktor grunted before shifting slightly and thrusting hard into Yuuri’s mouth, tapping the back of his throat.

The unexpected pressure forced a gag from Yuuri, but Viktor did it again, and again, stopping only when a small whine fell from Yuuri’s lips. He pulls out momentarily, and Yuuri takes in a big breath, saliva and semen dripping from his lips.

“Viktor” he coughs. It’s not that he wants Viktor to stop, or maybe he does, but it did surprised him.

He doesn’t get the chance to say anything again as Viktor shoves his cock into his mouth once more, just as rough as the last time, and just like last time, Yuuri gagged reflexively.

Viktor let out a grunt that sounded more like a laugh in Yuuri’s ears. “You don’t have much of a gag reflex do you. Your mouth is so wet, it’s leaking.”

Yuuri’s eyes stung from tears, even with them closed, the blindfold not making any of this more comfortable.

It was however, arousing. Yuuri found himself hardening. 

Viktor continued his relentless thrust, stopping every few moments to let Yuuri breath till he couldn’t take it anymore.

Viktor took a handful of dark hair and yanked it slightly. “I’m gonna come Yuuri, make sure you drink it all up…”

He was given no other warning as Viktor thrust once more into the back of his throat, releasing his seed and forcing Yuuri to swallow. He pulled out immediately after staring down at Yuuri’s face. His lips would be swollen tomorrow and he was sure Yuuri’s throat hurt. He placed his thumb gently against those lips and caressed them, using his free hand to pull off the blind fold.

Yuuri’s eyes were half lidded, tears stained his face. He was breathing heavily.

“Are you okay, my love.”

“Yes…”

“Are you okay to continue?”

Yuuri furrowed his brows. “I told you I would be honest. I’ll let you know when I want to stop Viktor.” He was already exhausted, but the selfishness in him wanted more. Wanted more of Viktor’s body. He wanted to feel every ounce of desire Viktor had for him.

Viktor smiled at him. “How silly of me to forget.” He got off of Yuuri carefully, moving to his knees before reaching out suddenly and grabbing Yuuri’s cock. "Tell me what you want Yuuri..."

“Viktor, please let me come, please.”

Viktor squeezed it hard enough to be uncomfortable but not enough to be painful. “You did such a good job satisfying me, now you get a good reward okay. He left the bed once more.

With the blindfold gone, Yuuri could finally watch his movements.

Viktor went to his dresser, grabbing what looked like a belt and a box of some kind. Yuuri was silent, he knew not to ask, and knew that if he did ask, Viktor would only smile and tell him it’s a secret.

Viktor returned to the bed, seating himself between Yuuri’s legs. When Yuuri sees the belt he winces, positive it’s to be used for spanking, instead Viktor grabs Yuuri’s left leg, bending it back so that his ankle is touching his ass. “Keep your leg just like that.” He commands as he lets go to grab the belt. He wraps it around the bent leg and fastens it tightly to secure the leg.

Yuuri bites his bottom lip, this was a position his body did not know, and if it weren’t for the fact that he was a flexible skater, this would be very uncomfortable. Not that is wasn’t uncomfortable, it very much was.

Viktor opened the small box next, pulling out a bottle of lube. He opened it, eyes darting to meet Yuuri’s eager, almost hungry gaze.

Yuuri subconsciously licks his lips when Viktor squirts the gel into his hand. He spreads Yuuri’s legs wider, smiling as his fingers rub at his twitching entrance. Yuuri’s legs are trembling now, his body longing for Viktor’s touch.

Viktor only teases though, lightly thumbing the puckered hole without entering. He leans down, trailing kisses down Yuuri’s neck, sucking harshly on the pale flesh. He leaves mark after mark on him, all the way down to his collar bone, which Viktor nibbles at vigorously.

Yuuri hisses at the slight pain it causes. “Viktor…”

“No talking.” Viktor says flatly, sinking his teeth into flesh.

Yuuri yelps, his body jumping on reflex. He looks down to see Viktor lapping at the freshly made wound.

Viktor meets his gaze and smiles before finally pushing a finger past his entrance.

Yuuri bites his lip, humming in pleasure as Viktor pushes his finger in and out roughly.

Viktor continues planting kisses across Yuuri’s chest, stopping at his nipples. “Look at how hard these are.” He uses his free hand to flick at the hard nub, before wrapping his lips around it and sucking.

Yuuri tosses his head back. It felt too good, he would come soon he knew, it was just too much at once. His whole body was on fire, everywhere Viktor touched had ignited in flames. He could feel the sweat trickling down his forehead.  

Yuuri’s leg was cramping, he wanted so badly to wrap his legs around Viktor, but the belt made that impossible. Viktor must have heard his thoughts because he felt a hand caress his bound thigh gently, as if to comfort him.

“You’re really tight today Yuuri.” Viktor laughs, before adding a second finger, then soon a third until Yuuri was whimpering with every thrust.

“Viktor please, touch me.” His hips buckled, “I’m so close please.”

Viktor pulled his fingers out, sitting up as he watched Yuuri squirm.

“Are you trying to order me around Yuuri? I don’t think you’re in any position for that.”

“Please Viktor.”

Viktor only stares at him.

“I want you inside of me, I need it.” He begs, it’s embarrassing, but his body was on fire. He didn’t care what embarrassing words he had to say to get Viktor inside of him. It must have been the leather belt pinching his thigh, or the ache he felt in his arms from being bound for too long. Maybe it was the way Viktor spoke to him, his usual calm voice replaced by something demanding, dominant.  He couldn’t be sure what the reason was, but something was driving him wild.  He never thought he would really enjoy himself, doing something like this, but here he was, literally begging Viktor.

“Mmm, tell me more about what you need.” He knew Yuuri would be flustered, but he demanded it anyway, rubbing small circles on his lover’s stomach. He wasn’t prepared when Yuuri locked eyes with him and spoke with a voice so erotic Viktor literally froze in place.

“I want your cock inside me, want you to make me come over and over again. I want you to fill me up Viktor, please.”

Viktor’s mouth went dry and eyes went wide. He straddled Yuuri’s un-bound leg, aligning himself with Yuuri’s twitching hole before ramming into him so forcefully the bedframe slammed against the wall.  Yuuri moaned, pulling against his restraints, eyes squeezing shut. “V-Viktor…” he breathed. “Don’t stop.”

Viktor didn’t hold back, his own cock was aching for release and Yuuri was squeezing so tightly around him he couldn’t help but thrust roughly. He let his hands roam over Yuuri’s stomach. “You really know how to get to me don’t you?” he breathed heavily.

Yuuri couldn’t speak, he was so overcome with pleasure the words wouldn’t form, only his chocked breaths and low moans could be heard. He wanted his hands free, he wanted to touch Viktor, and to touch himself. But he didn’t dare ask, he didn’t want to risk Viktor stopping.

“Yuuri, “ Viktor grunted, hips snapping forward one, two more times before he came.

Yuuri could feel himself being filled, his own body burning for its own release.

Still panting and shaking from his orgasm, Viktor slicked his hand around Yuuri’s cock, stroking it as he continued to thrust inside him.

Yuuri closed his eyes tight as he came, hips shaking. Tears actually came to his eyes from the feeling of release.

Yuuri let out a last soft moan of relief as Viktor quickly undid the belt, freeing his leg, before moving to undo the restraints on his hands.

“Are you okay?” Viktor questioned immediately, cradling his face in his hands. “Are you hurt, I was too rough I’m sorry.” He kissed Yuuri’s forehead.

“I’m fine.” Yuuri said between breaths. He stretched his arms out before wrapping them around Viktor. “I’m fine I promise.”

“Lyubov moya, are you sure?” Viktor’s voice had returned to the sweet sound Yuuri loved.

“Yes.” Even after all that had happened, he blushed as Viktor pulled out of him. “Though I think I may be too sore to walk now.”

Viktor pulled him in close, cuddling up close to him. “Then I will wait on you hand and foot all day and all night. “

Yuuri smiled, holding him tighter an nuzzling into his chest.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone so much for the support!   
> Lyubov moya: My love


End file.
